Mission:infiltration
by Blue Depression
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que faisait Sasuke lorsqu'il est seul chez lui? Et bien, c'est ce qu'un certain blond s'est demandé un beau jour... [les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils son la propriété de Masashi kishimoto]
1. Chapter 1

* CHAPITRE 1 *

C'était une soirée lourde. Les nuages étaient bas et il pleuvait abondamment dans les rues désertes de Konoha. La pluie battait sur les volets clos des fenêtres, le vent soufflait contre les arbres avec forces, menaçant de les déraciner. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, faisant apparaître de sinistre ombre lorsqu'elles tonnaient, toujours suivi du tonnerre assourdissant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la ville, tout le monde était bien à l'abri sous le toit de leur domicile. En fait, presque personne n'était à l'extérieur en ce temps maussade. Dans un coin sombre et reculé d'une rue se trouvait une boite trempée par la pluie. Des miaulements plaintifs et apeurés s'en échappaient, appels au secours désespérés d'un petit animal abandonné. Le petit chat dégoulinant d'eau grelottait de froid, son pelage roux mouillé et hérissé était sale et ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient les alentours. Seuls ses miaulements faibles signalaient sa présence en ce lieu. Les grondements du tonnerre enterraient tous ses efforts, et le petit félin allait se résoudre à mourir de froid lorsqu'il aperçut au loin, une silhouette qui s'approchait de sa direction d'un pas vif. Aussitôt, ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête et ses miaulements redoublèrent de volume et d'intensité pour que l'étranger puisse se rendre compte de sa présence. Mais le jeune homme caché sous son parapluie, tenant un sac d'épicerie, passa devant l'animal sans lui jeter le moindre regard, l'ignorant royalement. N'appréciant pas d'être ignoré ainsi, il lâcha la plainte la plus forte qu'il put. L'inconnu stoppa subitement son ascension pour se tourner vers le bruit, faisant de même demi-tour. Il pencha sa tête couleur jais vers la boîte et vue enfin le chaton qui miaula de soulagement. Ses yeux ébène scrutèrent froidement le petit animal, puis sans un mot, il déposa son sac rempli de nourriture sur le sol trempé, gardant son parapluie dans l'autre main et pris le chat pour l'approcher de son visage d'un blanc presque fantomatique. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui azur de l'animal et eut ce qui pourrait s'appeler un sourire en coin, mais sur son visage cela ressemblait d'autant plus à une grimace. L'inconnu marmonna quelques paroles intelligibles puis mit son nouvel ami sur son épaule avant de reprendre son sac et de poursuivre sa route. Le chaton se sentait confortable et en sécurité auprès de son sauveur.

ѠѠѠ

Sasuke soupira de désespoir en poussant la porte de son appartement. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, la petite boule de poils roux qui se situais sur son épaule se mis à l'aise et sauta sur le sol pour aller explorer sa nouvelle demeure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre le félin avec lui? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de recueillir des animaux abandonnés par pitié...

Mais ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses yeux.

Le brun secoua la tête et entreprit de ranger le contenu de son sac. Il rangea tout excepté une boite de ramen qu'il allait manger comme dîner ce soir. Pendant qu'il préparait les pâtes instantanées, repas préféré de son rival blond, le chat, ayant fini son exploration des lieux, retourna près de son nouvel ami. Il sauta sur la table à manger et miaula pour signaler qu'il avait faim. Loin d'avoir envie de trouver quelque chose pour le nourrir, l'Uchiha ignora la bête et s'assit à table tout en faignant sa présence près de lui. Oui, il avait recueilli le félin, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le nourrisse ou fasse quelconque jeu avec lui. Alors qu'il allait entamer son délicieux repas, le matou marcha d'un pas lent et provoquant et vint se planter devant lui, postérieur devant son visage et commença à manger ses ramen avec la vigueur de quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis des lustres. Le brun fut d'abord outré que la sale bête pioche dans son bol, mais lorsqu'il vit avec quelle ardeur il dévorait ses pâtes, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Ça lui rappelait étrangement son coéquipier hyperactif.

-Je vais t'appeler Ramen, déclara Sasuke en l'honneur de sa préférence évidente à ce repas.

Ce dernier fixa son nouveau maître de ses grands yeux azur et pencha mignonnement la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension à la situation. Puis il leva une patte et s'empressa de la lécher afin de la nettoyer. Le ninja se leva et débarrassa la table puis se décida à aller prendre une douche, suivit par Ramen qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le matou réussi à rentrer dans la salle de bains avant que la porte ne se referme. La pièce était assez grande et contenait un bain doté d'une pomme de douche ainsi qu'une toilette et un lavabo surmonté d'un petit miroir. Sasuke s'approcha de ce dernier puis se mit à contempler son reflet, les yeux légèrement brillants d'admiration.

-Je suis le plus beau, hn.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les recoiffant par-ci par-là, tout en continuant de s'admirer dans la glace.

-Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, hn.

Ramen s'assit tout en observant son ami, la mine rieuse. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait s'en doute éclaté de rire en le voyant ainsi, si ridicule, en train de s'admirer dans le miroir. Dire que le grand et fort Sasuke Uchiha était tombé aussi bas était extrêmement marrant pour Ramen. Puis, sans dire un mot, le brun se dévêtit entièrement devant le pauvre petit chat qui n'était vraiment pas prêt à le voir en tenue d'Adam. Il mit sa patte devant ses yeux pour ne pas regarder et se décida finalement à l'enlever lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Lentement, il l'écarta de devant ses yeux, commençant d'abord par jeter un petit coup d'œil, et lorsqu'il fut certain que le rideau était tiré, l'enleva entièrement. Le petit chat émit ce qu'on pourrait appeler un soupir de soulagement de la part d'un humain.

Mais ce bref moment de soulagement disparu lorsque quelques instants après avoir commencé sa douche, Sasuke sortit brièvement du bain, montrant de nouveau son corps légèrement musclé, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau. Le pauvre Ramen eut tout juste le temps de se cacher de nouveau le visage que le brun fonça vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et le rentra avec lui dans le bain.

-il n'est pas question que tu salisses mon plancher, hn.

C'est avec horreur que Ramen découvrit que le brun avait l'intention de le laver avec lui. L'animal se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais le mal était déjà fait ; il était trempé et traumatisé par la vue du corps nu devant lui. Le chat se résolut donc à être lavé et abandonna la bataille.

Mais le pire était à venir.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut lavé son chat, il entreprit de se laver lui-même, passant la serviette savonneuse sur son corps d'Adonis, ses mains dans ses cheveux shampouinés, et se mit à chanter.

-Who can stop me nooooooooooooow! I'm the best ninja in the wooooooorld! I'm so famous I'm so awesoooooooooooooooome! **

La voix aiguë qu'il prit était presque agressant et tellement soudain que le seul mouvement que Ramen eut la présence d'esprit de faire ça été de plaquer sa patte dans son visage en signe de désespoir. Cela devenait, de plus, en plus ridicule.

Finalement, la torture prit fin et le brun ouvrit le rideau. Le matou se précipita à l'extérieur à la vitesse de l'éclair et se secoua pour enlever toute l'eau présente sur son pelage roux. Sasuke le suivi, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya puis n'enfila qu'un caleçon noir comme vêtement. Après avoir essuyé et s'éché le pelage de l'animal, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sorti à la suite de Ramen qui était plus qu'heureux de sortir de la salle de bain. L'Uchiha se dirigea à l'opposer de l'entrée, là où se situe sa chambre et s'arrêta quelque instant devant une photo d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir qui lui ressemblait et qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Son regard devint meurtrier. Sans crier gare, Sasuke sortit un kunaï de nul part et le lança vers la photo, pile entre les deux yeux de l'individu qui y était affiché. Ce fut si vif et inattendu que Ramen sursauta de peur. Ensuite, le ninja alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attrapa un carnet à anneaux noir qu'il ouvrit tout en empoignant un crayon. Curieux, le chat monta agilement sur le lit pour aller voir ce que son maître fabriquait, mais ne put rien apercevoir, car celui-ci détourna le calepin. Étant têtu et très curieux, il essaya de nouveau de voir ce que le ninja écrivait. Les seuls deux mots qu'il fut capable de lire avant d'être repoussé en bas du lit furieusement par Sasuke furent : « Cher Journal ».

Le pauvre matou, expulsé du matelas, heurta la table de nuit et roula en dessous du lit. Il fut immobilisé par une pile de magasines qui, contrairement au reste du sol, n'étaient pas recouvert de poussière. Piqué par une curiosité nouvelle, Ramen se redressa afin de regarder la couverture du premier catalogue et eut ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un hoquet de stupeur provenant d'un animal. Il devint aussi blême qu'un drap plus blanc que blanc et détala de sous le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller prendre de l'air le plus loin possible de cette abomination. Tout en sueur, le petit félin n'en revenait simplement pas, car, sous le lit du grand Sasuke Uchiha, se trouvait des magazines d'hommes nus !

Ramen eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant le brun regarder ce genre de catalogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, qui n'avait aucunement bougé de sa position, toujours en train d'écrire son journal. À le regarder comme ça, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce qui se passait chez Sasuke quand celui-ci était seul.

Finalement, le jeune homme fini d'écrire dans son journal intime et referma le cahier d'un coup sec. Il regarda l'heure sur son cadran à sa droite et hocha la tête en marmonnant qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il se leva de son matelas qui crissa de ses ressorts sous l'absence soudaine de poids, toujours sous le regard vigilant de Ramen qui observait chacun de ses mouvements. L'Uchiha leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer, puis se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton off de l'interrupteur de la lumière centrale. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, de manière toujours aussi imprévue, il enleva son caleçon d'un geste lent pour ensuite le plier et le déposer délicatement au bout du lit, sur le bord du matelas. Le petit chat écarquilla les yeux de stupeur une nouvelle fois tellement le comportement de son maître était des plus étrange. Il se coucha sur son lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Ramen, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, se décida à s'approcher du lit pour monter agilement dessus afin de bien observer son maître. Ce dernier sorti de nul part une peluche de renard roux qu'il colla tout près de lui. Il ferma finalement les yeux, toujours en enserrant la peluche comme si c'était de l'or pour lui et s'endormit peu après. Comme ça, si vulnérable, Sasuke ressemblait plus à un enfant égaré qu'au plus puissant ninja de l'académie des Gennin. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, Ramen descendit du lit et se posta près du matelas. La bête se mit à onduler comme un mirage et dans une explosion de fumée blanche, prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme à la chevelure de blé, aux yeux couleur océans et aux cicatrices distinctives aux joues. L'inconnu sourit et réprima un rire moqueur pour ne pas réveiller sa proie endormie.

La journée suivante promettait d'être amusante...


	2. Chapter 2

[Les textes en _**Italique gras**_ sont les pensées de Sasuke et ceux en _Italique_ sont celles de Naruto]

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Stupide animal...**_

Ce fut la première pensée de Sasuke après s'être mit les deux pieds dans de l'urine de chat lorsqu'il voulut se lever le matin suivant. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'animal qui avait étrangement l'air de s'amuser en regardant la scène, l'Uchiha entreprit de ramasser le dégât de Ramen. En effet, le principe qu'un animal de compagnie ne sert qu'à vider le garde-manger et à faire ses besoins n'était pas venu à son esprit lorsqu'il avait recueilli le chat abandonné chez lui. Et c'est en grognant que Sasuke se retrouva chez le vétérinaire de Konoha, Hana Inuzuka, la sœur de Kiba, pour acheter le strict nécessaire au confort de ce traite de Ramen.

Une fois le tout acheté, une litière, de la nourriture et autres effets, le jeune ninja retourna chez lui. Une fois la porte passée et les sacs déposés, il appela son chat. Ses appels étant sans réponse, Sasuke décida d'aller voir ce qui en était. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la salle de bain, c'est un Ramen tout essoufflé qui sorti en courant de la pièce et passai entre les pieds de son maître pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il sauta sur la table à manger et fit une tête de celui-qui-n'a-rien-fait-de-mal. Sasuke le suivit et remarqua bien que quelque chose clochait dans la façon d'agir de l'animal...

Mais après tout, c'était un animal alors cela n'alerta pas plus que cela l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier retourna à l'entrée et sorti ses achats, mettant la litière en évidence devant le matou qui regarda ailleurs, nullement intéressé par l'objet.

-écoute-moi bien, sale chat, que je te revois plus jamais faire tes besoins sur mon plancher, sinon je jure que tu vas retourner dans la boite ou je t'ai trouvé, hn.

Ramen hocha la tête. Ça, c'était bien le Sasuke qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître...

Satisfait de sa réponse, le jeune homme déposa la litière sur le sol et sortit sa bouilloire dans l'intention de se faire un thé afin de se détendre pour la dure journée à venir. Une autre journée à faire des missions sans intérêts avec ses deux abrutis qu'étaient Sakura et Naruto... à ne pas s'entraîner ni devenir plus fort afin de se venger de son frère...

-qu'elle perte de temps... hn.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivi, comme toujours, par Ramen. Une fois bien installé, il sorti un fer plat qu'il brancha rapidement au mur. Pendant les quelques secondes que le fer prenait à devenir chaud, il se regarda dans le miroir et se mit une légère couche de crème blanchissante dans le visage d'une main délicate. Ramen retint un miaulement moqueur. Le fer fin prêt, Sasuke le prit et se mit à aplatir ses deux mèches de cheveux du devant pour ensuite donner du volume à ceux de dernière afin d'obtenir sa coiffure habituelle en forme de ''cul de canard''.

Pendant que son maître se coiffait, Ramen en profita pour sortir de la salle de bain et aller vers la bouilloire ou l'eau était presque prête. De la vapeur commençait à en sortir, signe qu'il n'avait pas grand temps pour agir. Dans un ''pouf'' de fumée blanche, Ramen prit forme humaine et se transforma en un Naruto qui sourit machiavéliquement. Il stoppa la bouilloire et sorti une petite boite de ses poches oranges.

_Sasuke... tu vas regretter toute les fois ou tu m'as foutu la honte!_

Il essaya d'ouvrir la boite qui n'était qu'en carton mais celle-ci refusait obstinément d'obéir. Il réessaya encore et encore, de tout les côters possibles, mais il y avait trop de colle dessus. Naruto commença à paniquer. Dans la salle de bain, il pouvait clairement entendre son rival ranger le fer plat dans son tiroir. Finalement, le blond sorti un kunai qu'il planta dans la boite... qu'il tenait dans sa main, se plantant l'arme dans la paume du même fait. Il serra le poing et le mit dans sa bouche pour étouffer du mieux qu'il put le cri qui sorti de sa bouche. Vite! Il entendait les pas de Sasuke sortir de la salle de bain! Rapidement, il mit le contenu d'un des emballages de la boite dans la bouilloire, mit le reste dans ses poches et juste au moment ou le brun débarquait dans la pièce, pris sa forme de chat.

-tiens, j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un crier...

_ouf... c'était moins une..._

L'Uchiha alla vers la cuisinière pour débrancher la bouilloire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'était déjà.

_**Étrange...**_

Il la prit et versa de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse tout en y mettant une poche de thé à la menthe. Alors qu'il allait prendre une gorgée, Sasuke remarqua que Ramen le fixait intensément depuis quelques minutes. Il déposa sa tasse sous un miaulement désespéré de l'animal qui n'espérait qu'un chose : qu'il boive le liquide au plus vite. Mais le brun se leva et alla voir une tache foncée près du petit chat, puis il prit sa patte blessée dans ses mains.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, imbécile, tu saigne hn.

Ayant prévu une situation dans le genre, le brun avait pris le soin d'acheter une trousse de premier soin pour Ramen qu'il alla chercher. De retour au petit blesser, il le soigna rapidement et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

-fais attention...

Puis il alla se rasseoir et pris sa tasse dans ses mains. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres, la déposa sur celle inférieur et s'en alla pour en verser le contenu lorsque son horloge coucou sonna 10 heures.

-merde, faut que j'y aille.

Il posa la tasse pleine sur la table et s'en allai pour quitter sous le regard totalement dévasté de Ramen. Sasuke mit ses bottes et ouvrit la porte pour quitter mais lança un dernier regard vers sa tasse fumante. Il rentra dans l'appartement, but cul sec son thé tout en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main puis quitta définitivement son appartement sous le regard triomphale d'un chat satisfait.

Parfait... le plan était enclenché...

[merci beaucoup pour toutes vos commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup cela]


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteurs du jour! / Bonsoir lecteurs du soir! **

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard! Mais l'école me prends tout mon temps.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît à des gens.**

**Je ne déteste pas Sasuke et que je n'ai rien contre lui, mais que j'aime beaucoup lui faire du tort.*w***

_**Disclamer **_**: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... *sors des mouchoirs*. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. T^T**

**Une grande partie des idées, la correction et la relecture sont de mon amie Rina-chan.**

**Les textes en **_**Italique gras**_** sont les pensées de Sasuke et ceux entre « » sont celles de Naruto**

**Bonne Lecture! **

ѠѠѠ

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rencontre de l'équipe 7, il n'y avait encore personne. Sasuke alla vers le pont et s'accouda à la rambarde tout en attendant les autres. Comme à chaque fois, leur sensei allait sûrement avoir plusieurs heures de retard et inventer une excuse bidon, farfelue et grotesque.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura arriva également sur le pont en rougissant. Elle balbutia un bref bonjour tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roses pour les recoiffer. Le brun l'ignora royalement et détourna la tête à l'opposé de sa camarade sans lui renvoyer la salutation. La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à elle et elle le savait très bien, mais ne baissait jamais les bras. Ses sentiments pour le ténébreux étaient profonds et vrais, et son rejet la blessait profondément.

Pendant que les deux genins attendaient leur coéquipier blond ainsi que leur Sensei, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le regard neutre et le visage sans expression, Sasuke regardait les arbres tandis que Sakura regardait le brun en s'imaginant une vie parfaite à ses côtés. Ce fut comme cela pendant environ une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une fusée blonde se dirige vers eux à une vitesse surprenante. Le nouvel arrivé reprit son souffle une fois sur le pont en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Naruto était en sueur d'avoir couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour arriver au point de rencontre avec le moins de retard possible. Après le départ de Sasuke, le blond avait foncé chez lui pour prendre une douche et manger plusieurs bols de ramens instantanés. À cause de sa petite mission d'infiltration, il n'avait pas eu le temps pour faire ses besoins personnels les plus basiques.

_«C'est vrai... Sasuke...»_

Le jinchuriki de Kyuubi releva la tête pour regarder son rival, puis repensa à toutes les choses embarrassantes qu'il avait découvertes sur lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa position ni tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu, contrairement à Sakura dont l'arrivé du blond l'avait sortie de ses pensées amoureuses.

En le regardant, Naruto ne réussit pas à retenir le fou rire qui sorti bien malgré lui de sa bouche. Il s'était retenu de rire comme ça trop longtemps, hier soir, pour ne pas réveiller son rival, alors toute la tension accumulée sortit en même temps. Il dut s'appuyer à la rambarde du pont pour ne pas littéralement s'écrouler de rire. Sakura s'approcha du blond, interrogative.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Naruto?

Sasuke se retourna également vers lui, et en voyant son visage, il le revu, hier, en train de chanter sous la douche ou se matin même en train de s'aplatir les cheveux, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire, Dobe.

Puis les événements de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il savourait déjà l'humiliation qu'allait vivre le brun et le plaisir qu'il allait avoir à le voir dans cette situation. Le blondinet eu un rire machiavélique qui fit reculer les deux autres jeunes ninjas. Naruto avec un rire psychopathe? Totalement alarmant.

- Qu'as-tu à la main?

Sasuke s'approcha du blond et lui prit sa main bandée suite à l'accident du kunai plus tôt. Merde! Il était griller, le brun allait faire le lien. Ce dernier retira le bandage pour ne voir que de la peau, sans blessure.

_«Pour une fois, je remercie ce démon en moi...»_

-héhé... je voulais voir si ça attirerai l'attention de Sakura-chan.

Pour unique réponse, il récolta un regard noir de celle-ci.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que leur sensei se décida enfin à montrer le bout de son nez au rendez-vous.

-Yo!

-vous êtes en retard!

-Désolé, j'ai dû secourir une jeune demoiselle en détresse.

- De quoi?

-...un rat.

Les trois genins se dévisagèrent et roulèrent des yeux devant son excuse totalement bidon. Leur sensei ne changera définitivement jamais.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, la mission prévue pour aujourd'hui a été annulée. Elle sera remplacée par une mission de rang D.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Naruto protesta en beuglant de sa voix criarde des ''Kakashi-sensei'' par-ci des ''Kakashi-sensei'' par-là. Pendant tout le trajet vers la destination de la dite mission, le blond n'arrêta pas de se plaindre. Kakashi menait la marche, en avant, talonné par un jeune surexcité mécontent. Plus en retrait se trouvait Sasuke, qui lui était pris à endurer un bonbon rose qui le collait comme un chewing-gum depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Au bout d'un moment, le brun s'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son ventre. De drôles de gargouillis s'en échappait, et un léger mal de ventre lui pris soudainement.

-Sasuke-kun?

Toute l'équipe se stoppa et porta son attention sur l'Uchiha. Il ignora les questions persistante de la rose et continua son chemin en maugréant que ce n'était rien. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Naruto, il ne vit pas le sourire mesquin de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent peu après chez le client qui les avait sollicités pour la mission.

C'est perché sur des branches d'arbres que l'équipe 7 cherchait un chat perdu. Pendant plus de une heure, les jeunes ninjas parcoururent la forêt bordant l'entrée du village de fond en comble. Il vint même un moment où Sasuke songea que le chat égaré était peut-être Ramen, mais cette idée disparue rapidement, remplacé par une étrange douleur à l'estomac. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, se pliant en deux tout en empoignant son ventre à deux mains. La branche à laquelle le brun s'était immobilisé était assez haute et quelques feuillages le rendait invisible aux autres. C'est ce pourquoi il ne vit pas tout de suite Naruto qui se rapprochait dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il le percute, les faisant basculer tous deux en bas de l'arbre. Naruto cria comme un détraqué qu'il allait mourir, tout en agitant ses membres essayant mais en vain d'attraper quelque chose, tandis que Sasuke, lui, mit rapidement son chakra dans ses pieds afin de se percher à l'envers sur la branche suivante tout en attrapant un des pieds de Naruto.

-alors, Dobe, on pleurniche? Il faut qu'on console ce pauvre abruti que tu es on dirait...

Usant de sa force Uchihanesque, il le tira sur la branche d'arbre et se mit agilement du bon sens, puis lui envoya son plus beau sourire arrogant ce qui ne fit que mettre Naruto encore plus en rogne.

_«Uchiha... tu ne perds rien pour attendre…»_

-La mission n'est toujours pas accomplie, continuez à chercher.

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei...

Un dernier regard de mépris et le blond parti en avant, laissant un Sasuke satisfait à l'arrière. Sentant toujours une légère et étrange sensation lui tenailler l'intestin, le brun se remit à chercher, l'ignorant royalement avec sa fierté mal placée. Finalement, au bout de ce qui pourrait paraître des heures, ils trouvèrent l'animal caché dans un buisson, au sol. Après mur réflexions, ce fut Sasuke qui fut choisi pour aller chercher le matou. Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, dans le buisson, et qu'il attrapait le chat, l'Uchiha entendit rire derrière lui. Il se releva avec la boule de poil en main et se retourna vers son équipe. Naruto se roulait littéralement de rire par terre, Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et Kakashi lui adressait un regard moqueur.

-Quoi?

Dut au choc des deux jeunes ninjas, ce fut Kakashi qui dut répondre. D'une voix moqueuse et sans pitié, il dit en lâchant un petit rire:

-T'as chié dans ton froc.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Sasuke comprenne la situation. Ses maux de ventres étranges... il lâcha le chat qui en profita pour s'enfuir de nouveau. Sans plus attendre, le brun s'enfuit à toute vitesse à la recherche des toilettes au plus vite, montrant de nouveau à toute son équipe la merveilleuse tache brune qui s'étendait tout le long de la raie de fesses de son short blanc.

Toujours par terre à se marrer de la situation, un jeune blondinet sorti de ses poches une boite en carton, sur laquelle il était écrit :

LAXATIFS ++ 3 HEURES

SUPER FORT, À PRENDRE À PROXIMITÉ DE TOILETTES. POUR UTTILISATEURS AVERTIS.

ѠѠѠ

**Au départ, le but de cette fic était d'en faire un SasuNaru, mais maintenant qu'elle avance, j'aimerai avoir vos avis la dessus.**

**À bientôt! **


End file.
